parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers (TheWildAnimal13 Animal Style)
Cast: *Bernard - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Miss Bianca - Victoria Livingstone (Zip Zip) *Madame Medusa - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Penny - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Mr. Snoops - Twitch (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Orville - Zazu (The Lion King) *Rufus - Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) *Ellie Mae - Mrs. Otterton (Zootopia) *Luke - Mr. Otterton (Zootopia) *Evinrude - Cri Kee (Mulan; 1998) *Brutus and Nero - Cecil and Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Chairmouse - Mayor Leodore Lionheart (Zootopia) *Gramps - Brer Turtle (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Deadeye - Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) *Digger - Chema (w/Chava as an extra; Huevocartoon) *Deacon - Santa Claus Egg (Huevocartoon) *Beachcomber Mice - Hyraxes (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Rescue Aid Society Members - Various Asian Animals *Rescue Aid Society Cub Scouts - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Bats that chase Evinrude - Red Dogs (Jungle Cubs) *Reporter who interviews Penny - Johnny Elaine (Spongebob Squarepants) *Penny's Adoptive Parents - Charlie and Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven seires) *Orphans - Various Animals Scenes: #Opening Credits #"Rescue Aid Society" #Duty Calls #The Orphanage/Buddy talks about Angel #At Mousey's Pawnshop #Hornbill Railway Service/Bird Ride #13 #"Tomorrow is Another Day" #Devil's Bayou #Angel runs away #Twitch and Mousey's Hideout #Cecil and Arthur smells Victoria's Perfume #"Someone's Waiting for You" #Angel meets Bagheera and Victoria/Plans for the Escape #Cri-Kee gets chased by Red Dogs #Devil's Eye (Part 1) #Devil's Eye (Part 2) #Cri-Kee runs for Help #The Big Battle #A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" #End Credits (Best of Friends) Movie Used: *The Rescuers (1977) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *Goliath II (1960) *The Jungle Book 1 (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008) *Zootopia (2016) *A Movie of Eggs (2006) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Little Mermaid 1 (1989) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) *The Lion King 1 (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995-1999) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *The Lion Guard 1: Return to the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Mulan 1 (1998) *Mulan 2 (2005) *The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (2006) *Huevocartoon (2001-2019) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *Cats Don't Dance 1 (1997) *Robin Hood (1973) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) Gallery: Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera as Bernard Victoria C. Livingstone.png|Victoria C. Livingstone as Miss Bianca Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Madame Medusa Angel Full.jpg|Angel as Penny Twitch.jpg|Twitch as Mr. Snoops Zazu TLG.png|Zazu as Orville Buddy the secret life of pets.png|Buddy as Rufus Mrs. Otterton.jpg|Mrs. Otterton as Ellie Mae Mr. Otterton.jpg|Mr. Otterton as Luke Cri-Kee.png|Cri-Kee as Evinrude Arthur and Cecil.jpg|Cecil and Arthur as Brutus and Nero Mayor Leodore Lionheart.jpg|Mayor Leodore Lionheart as the Chairmouse Brer Turtle.jpg|Brer Turtle as Gramps the Turtle Brer Rabbit (2006).jpg|Brer Rabbit as Deadeye the Rabbit Chema and Chava.jpg|Chema and Chava as Digger the Hole Santa Claus Egg.jpeg|Santa Claus Egg as Deacon the Owl Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies